


Danny Fuckin' Dies

by xxohh (etherealtulip)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, danny fuckin' dies, for @lumanae on tumblr :), teens and up because, whammy may 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealtulip/pseuds/xxohh
Summary: Danny fuckin' dies.





	Danny Fuckin' Dies

Danny fuckin' dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Danny fuckin' dies.


End file.
